Naruto RPG
by GalaxyPhotonDragon
Summary: Renaci en el mundo de Naruto con la habilidad the gamer


Hola Aqui Fanfics Migatte este sera un fanfic que lo actualice y cree yo solo y este se llama Naruto Rpg asi que disfruten.

Hola me llamo Anibal Fica y eh reencarnado en Naruto con la Habilidad del Jugador pues como sucedio esto? Simple un dia mientras caminaba a casa me habia empezado a doler el corazon y ahi vi borroso entonces todo se oscurecio cuando habia abierto mis ojos vi a Kami sama y esta me dijo

Kami:Hola Anibal-Kun

Anibal:K-Kami-sama?

Kami:en efecto soy Kami

Me arrodille pero ella me dijo que me levantara

Anibal:que deseas Kami-sama?

Kami:pues quiero que me perdones por dejarte morir asi que por eso tendras dos regalos uno es ir al mundo que quieras y la segunda es la habilidad del Jugador

Yo estaba sorprendido y me alegre asi diciendo Naruto y ahi fui al mundo de Naruto pero antes me pidio la habilidad del jugador poner mis estadisticas

Nombre:Anibal/Ryuto

Vida:500

Chakra:500

Fuerza:5 Agilidad:5

Inteligencia:5 Concentración:5 Control de Chakra:5 Chakra:5

Vitalidad:5

Puntos para repartir:15

Reparti de tres en todo dejando

Nombre:Anibal/Ryuto

Vida:500

Chakra:500

Fuerza:8

Agilidad:8

Inteligencia:8

Concentración:8

Control de Chakra:8

Chakra:5

Vitalidad:5

Ahi me aparecieron mis perks cuales eran

-Uchiha:ser un uchiha que te da el sharingan y el mangekyou sharingan eterno y elemento principal fuego.

-Senju:te da la habilidad de crear madera y tener las naturalezas De tierra y agua.

-Hyuuga:te da el doujutsu Byakugan y el elemento viento y agua

-Otsutsuki:te da todos los elementos y sub elementos junto con los doujutsus

Eleji Otsutsuki ya que era mejor que el resto ahi me aparecio un ojo mas en mi frente que era el rinne sharingan y dos cuernos y ahi reencarne en el mundo de Naruto

-pasan 1 meses-

Ya habia nacido y yo solia leer y caminar subiendo mis estadisticas mi agilidad y vitalidad subieron 2 y mi inteligencia con Concentracion 4

Nombre:Anibal/Ryuto

Vida:700

Chakra:500

Fuerza:8

Agilidad:10

Inteligencia:12

Concentración:12

Control de Chakra:5

Chakra:5

Vitalidad:7

Ahi mi madre me ayudo a escribir y habia obtenido dos habilidades

Habilidades:

Observar nivel 3 (Siguiente nivel:23,81%)

Escritura nivel 2 (siguiente nivel:65,78%)

Ahi fui a ver para fuera y me preguntaba si tendria amigos hasta que mi mamá me saca de mis pensamientos

-pasa 1 año-

habia cumplido dos y mi madre estaba contenta asi que ella me pasaba cosas con que jugar y ahi dibujo feo pero cree dos habilidades cuales son

Habilidades:

Crecimiento Rapido nivel 1 /como Bell Cranel/ (siguiente nivel:53,89%)

Dibujo Nivel 2 (Siguiente nivel:62,78%)

mis estadisticas crecieron demasiado por crecimiento rapido ya que sabia de esa habilidad trampa

Nombre:Anibal/Ryuto

Vida:2300

Chakra:2100

Fuerza:17

Agilidad:24

Inteligencia:31

Concentración:27

Control de Chakra:34

Chakra:21

Vitalidad:23

ahi fui a ver a mi madre y la veo haciendo ramen y voy a mi asiento e sigo intentando dibujar a Madara

-pasan 2 años-

Habian pasado dos años ahora tenia cuatro años y mis estadisticas eran mounstruosamente grandes

Nombre:Anibal/Ryuto

Vida:44,800

Chakra:43,600

Fuerza:279

Agilidad:318

Inteligencia:472

Concentración:472

Control de Chakra:237

Chakra:436

Vitalidad:448

pues subieron por Crecimiento rapido nivel 4 y mis dibujos estabam muy bien ahi mi madre me dijo que en dos años mas iria a la academia ninja asi que ella me habia comprado libros de taijutsu,ninjutsu,genjutsu y iryo ninjutsu ahi fui a mi habitación y toque los libros entonces me aparece

"Quieres aprender Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,genjutsu y Iryo Ninjutsu? Si/No"

puse si y habian desaparecido pero me aparecieron cuatro ventanas que decian

"has aprendido jutsu Katon:Goukakyu no jutsu nivel 1"

"has aprendido taijutsu de la academia nivel 1"

"has aprendido genjutsu basico nivel 1"

"haa aprendido iryo ninjutsu nivel 1"

Me habia alegrado y asi que fui a fuera y empiezo a entrenar mi Goukakyu no jutsu y lo eleve al 3 nivel y practique las Katas del Taijutsu y de repente creo un nuevo taijutsu que se llama Rouryuken y era nivel 2 casi 3 mi genjutsu y iryo ninjutsu son nivel 2

ahi empece a leer la historia ninja y pude activar mi sharingan nivel 3 y mi byakugan nivel 2

-paso 2 años mas-

ahora cumplia 6 años y mis habilidades crecieron bastante

Habilidad:

Observar nivel 6 (siguiente nivel:54%):te deja observar las estadisticas de los demas con mas precicion

Escribir nivel 4 (siguiente nivel:76,81%)

Crecimiento rapido nivel 7 (siguiente nivel:81,24%):aumenta tus estadisticas mounstruosamente

Goukakyu no jutsu nivel 8 (siguiente nivel:52%):Aumento de tamaño y de poder de tu gran bola de fuego

Genjutsu nivel 5 (siguiente nivel:5%):Aumenta la exposicion de Genjutsu tuyo y ademas de disiparlos

Iryo ninjutsu nivel 6 (siguiente nivel:4%):aumenta la efectividad del ninjutsu medico

Rouryuken nivel 7 (siguiente nivel:58%):aumenta la efectividad de tus golpes y de tu precision

y mis estadisticas subieron mucho mas que antes

Nombre:Anibal/Ryuto

Vida:182,700

Chakra:179,400

Fuerza:4,273

Agilidad:5,632

Inteligencia:6,784

Concentración:5,639

Control de Chakra:4,786

cantidad de Chakra:179,400

Vitalidad:10,632

ahi fui a la inscripcion de la academia e me inscribi ahi al dia siguiente entre a la sala y me incomodo un poco por que me miran raro y me siento en un lugar vacio ahi entra un niño de pelo rubio y pienso solo una cosa naruto me doy cuenta que estaba en el salon de Naruto y me hago a un lado mientras naruto se sienta a mi lado

Anibal:-susurro:observar-

Nombre:Naruto

Vida:7,000

Chakra120,000

fuerza:4

agilidad:26

inteligencia:3

concentracion:1

Control de chakra:1

Cantidad de chakra:120,000

Vitalidad:7,000

pense que seria mas fuerte pero no importa


End file.
